kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ficko
Ficko is the first planet from the star of Anglon in the star-system of Anglon in the Kalooki Corner and the most populous and largest of any planet in the star system. It consists of 6 countries in three different continents; Everbon (containing countries: Gum, Yo Jo, Dongas), Normastria (containing countries: Nortonlea, United Empires of Alifca, Indismelt), and Diverland. The largest city in Ficko is Ficko City, and it is also the capital, with over 1.1 billion people and a surface area of over 2 million km2 During its history, Ficko was made up of numerous empires, kingdoms and states which came together following the 'War of Two Worlds' to establish a singular body, the International Congress, which eventually evolved into a whole-planetary government after the 13th amendment guaranteed free elections and the First President, Ronnie Scamoon, was sworn in. Name and etymology The name ‘Ficko‘ was first coined by an unknown source in an anonymous book about the history of the planet in around circa -5,600 (Mt). The term previously had been used to describe a collective, usually one of consistent beliefs and ideologies. Since many of the factions considered to be part of the planet ‘Ficko’ according to said historical document, the term was not initially used. The term ‘Ficko’ was later popularised in about c-400 (Mt) after its use from the Holy Niceman of Nebulism, at which point Nebulists and Brandknifes began using the word commonly. The name was only definitively used and used by people of all areas of Ficko after the conqueror Blutag claimed, “I have conquered all the kingdoms and empires, and I have conquered Ficko”. Natural Facts Ficko is a mixed-biome planet with a large range of wildlife and a universally renowned variety of species and genetics. Speciel diversity Ficko is a country of many climates, primarily desert, grasslands, rainforests, tundra & mountains, savannah, iceland, swamp and Carniforous forest. These terrains provide harsh juxtapositions to one another, but are very spread apart, and as such Ficko is a planet with large biomes and only small pockets (usually) of other environments. Ficko is host to a great range of wildlife operating at different intelligences from above human to below insect-level. For this reason, species are constantly being discovered and the vast range of animals and creatures has not been totally explored. Motto and Anthem The Fickolean National Anthem: "Ficko, Ficko, Glicko Bicko Eeko Shicko Jicko", or extended form "Ficko, Ficko, Glicko Bicko Wicko Nicko Zicko Licko Picko Ricko" has long been in Fickolean Culture after it's implementation in 1854. Ficko's motto "To be so holy is to be nice and cool" is a quote from the philosopher and poet Milan Bilan, and, in his own words, it means that one should embody all that humans are meant to be, one should attempt 'holiness', and one will achieve one's goals of being a praiseworthy and respected individual. The main focus of the quote is not on the aspects of attempting to gain something, but rather attempting to give something. History Tribal/Pre-Imperial Era From about -8,500 to -6,500 tribes fought for power and usually remained isolated from one another. Very occasionally, tribes joined with one another to create larger tribes, but these tribes were scarcely very big. Some farms were created, but power was swiftly taken back and forth between tribes. During this time there were no large tribes or significant civilisations. Around -7,500 certain tribes and groups in Everbon united under teh principle of Empranilism, the first Fickolean religion recorded. Later, the idea of Nebulism came about, taking part inspiration from Empranilism, and uniting villages itself, but also causing splits and conflicts. Then, in around -6,500, the Alifcan Empire was formed as a collection of tribes, lead by the notorious 'Toad', a philosopher, writer and general. At the same time, such figures as the artist Blotta and writer Bolso Graim appeared. Beyond the Alifcan Empire ther were a series of conflicts with the newly formed Almestan empire, known as the Alifca-Almestan wars. The Mantrarian Age During this time, the first well known empire with its own infastructure system of roads, laws, and currency, the Oyman Empire, came about. They existed for a thousand years as the most prosperous empire, but were entirely wiped out, possibly due to the changing climate making crops harder to grow, and causing flooding at the shoreline. Subsequently, the empire was split by barbarians, and became numerous smaller empires. In -4,800, the Mantrarian Empire was formed, adopting Empranilism as the first state religion, and becoming a pilgrimage centre for Empranilism, making it central to the region (modern day Yo Jo/Dongas). The Mantrarian Empire had a military which it used to supress rebellion and ensure the enforcement of crime, and private trade emerged, making successful farmers the richest members of society. Meanwhile in Normastria, the Almestan-Alifcan campaigns began in response to Alifcan aggression. Dongan Conquest After a number of years of civil wars in the Mantrarian Empire, plagues of goblins from the North and trolls from the East Weakened Mantraria's central capital, leading city-states and proxy states to rebel and form their own government, a republic. In the following year's Jean Bogowan, a prominent Dongan general, led the Dongan empire in conquestion most of modern day Dongas. Bogowan brought an organised military system and religious taxes, allowing her to fund growing conquests. In Normastria, Republican Period In 1880 (Mt) the first elections were held after the 13th amendment to the Fickolean constitution was made, making Ficko a planetarily unified republic. Ronnie Scamoon was elected, and proceeded to federalise Ficko under a system of multiple nations governing themselves under the oversight of a greater government body. In 1885, Kate Baniff was elected, ushering in an era of Schoosh politics, deregulation, planetary trade and bigger government. Fardin Period Main article: Fardin period, Fickolean history (1905-1941) In 1905, Ficko underwent a 'Fardin revolution' after the public voted in a general election for the Fardin Communist candidate Po Bjorban. Protests took out after the result was initially not accepted. After Bjorban came to power, he made numerous communist reforms, such as nationalising banks, democratizing all businesses and nationalising many other industries, setting up a new military, setting up numerous new government institutions and programmes. This trend was followed to a greater extent by Robert Kanderkove, who oversaw the expansion of the 'UFP', a union under Fardinism of numerous planets in the KC propelled by Ficko's interstellar missions. In 1930, Yove Kanib won against Kanderkove in the general election, proceeding the shrink funding to the arts and increase funding to the sciences, make greater use of the secret police and the 'Fardin Guard', a new military body facilitating the expansion of the UFP, and suspending the senate. In 1941, he was shot, an emergency election called, and Marie Mennings elected, a bandi candidate, thus ending the Fardin period. The Spirit Movement Following Yove's assassination and the election of a bandi candidate, Marie Mennings, many reversals were made to the Fardin order of things, including all drugs being legalised. Though many of the same reforms were kept in place from the communist period, the popularity of parties shifted dramatically, and a cultural movement celebrating freedom began, which saw the publication of many books and foundation of many new practices, such as new schools of psychology, to come about. Though this movement (known as the Spirit Movement) never officially ended, it is widely believed to have lasted until the beginning of the Mad Man's War, at the latest. Government See Also: Fickolean Government Structure The Fickolean government is a Presidential republic with two main houses of power; the senate, made up of senators individually elected in different regions in Ficko representing different political parties: the Tap, Bandi, Brewn and Schoosh parties, primarily, and the Fickolean parliament, led by the President and made up of Members of Parliament proportionally representing the results of the most recent election. The cabinet of the Fickolean president is made up of numerous positions each of which help decide policy and act as part of a committee which then informs national committees. These committees are less likely to change than the members of the cabinet, which can sometimes change within the year, or yearly. Incumbent Government The Incumbent Fickolean Government as of 2058 (2018, Mt), the date of the last election, is a Tap Party government led by President Drankli Panda, President since 1993. The Tap Party is one of the most pro-economic controls parties, and has implemented greater tax legislation and economic regulation than any government since President Yove. Foreign Relations See Also: Foreign Relations of Ficko Ficko has one of the most notable histories of foreign relations of any planet, having possessed one of the largest interstellar empires/ unions in KC history, the UFP. This, as well as long histories with many other planets and a history of immigration, has led to an interesting set of foreign relations. Ficko has a strong relationship with Apporross, which dates back to the beginning of Apporrossian-Fickolean trade in the 1300s. Apporrossian trade missions led to numerous diplomatic ties being formed. Relations detereorated at the time of the 'War of Two Worlds', where Apporross came to the aid of the Fickolean moon Marry, in a war against the majority of the states and empires in Ficko, including the Alifcan and Second Mackan Empires, by far the two largest. After this event, however, relations have become stronger. Economic ties were strengthened in 1890-1905 with Ficko becoming a hub of investment, however detereorated once again during the Fardin Communist period of Fickolean history. In the 1960s and 70s, however, as Apporross and Ficko fought together in the Mad Man's War, relations resolved themselves and trade began to boom between the two. Numerous treaties to end espionage were signed, and as the Schoosh party came back to power under Mary Haveland and James Frymer, Apporrossian businesses invested heavily in the Fickolean market. Economy See also: Economy of Ficko Ficko's is the largest economy in the KC with a GDP and PPP of sq11,234 trillion (11 quadrillion), and with one of the most popular currencies, the square, the currency with the most holding outside its native planet, due to its popularity in ex-UFP planets and across the universe. Ficko's large economy is partly due to its massive population, one of the largest in the KC, as well as its very high GDP per capita, resulting from interplanetary and interstellar trade, as well as government subsidies and fast-growing Fickolean businesses. Fickolean products, companies and value stores are some of the most popular investments in the entire Kalooki Corner, even among non-Fickoleans. Trade Ficko is known across the KC for the scale and scope of its trade routes, largely due to its central involvement in the UFP which saw the use of numerous trade routes across the KC and interplanetary subsidisation that saw lasting trade routes with planets such as Biackaar, Yersvesch, Noielle, and so on. There has been some criticism of the reliance the UFP forcefully created on Ficko for other planets such as Yersvesch for certain natural resources. This reliance has partly fuelled the economic growth of Ficko. Ficko, as one of the largest planets in the KC, has extensive farmland and an abundance of natural resources. The Stock Market The Fickolean stock market Is part of the UFP stock market, which trades companies across the Ex-UFP. This includes banks, and companies from outside the UFP economic area that can trade with included tariffs. Art Market In the past, fine art has been used in Ficko as a store of currency and as an alternative to currency, typically among the elites, however by 1300-1400 it was used by almost all classes instead of currency in many cases. This meant trading artworks for their perceived value and their perceived investment value. Even the state accepted artworks as payment in numerous cases, leading to royal families amassing large collections and popularising lesser known artists after auctioning their works. This market has been extended to the UFP area since the Communist period in Fickolean history, during 1905-1941. As well as this, Fickoleans and the Fickolean government have used artworks as payment or as gifts in many cases. As well as this, artworks in Ficko have been used often to gamble and in games of Prognance. There is a strong tendency for Fickolean artworks to increase in value every time they are sold, with both the notoriety of the artist and the seller playing a part in this increase. Over time, Blottas have increased in value about 5% in average a year, whereas Bob’s have gone up in value about 7% a year. Art auctions are very common in Ficko and tend to take place even among poorer classes, in universities and local town halls. Population Until 2001 (Mt), Ficko had the largest population of any KC planet, until it was overtaken by rapid population growth in Mbab. Nonetheless, Ficko has one of the most diverse populations of any planet in the KC. It has been the centre of mass migration for hundreds of years, since Mascosians colonised areas in Ficko in the early 1700s, and since there have been many cultural, linguistic and religious ties between Mascos and Ficko, it has sparked mass migration. Population Centres See: List of Fickolean Cities Ficko is home to many large cities, including Ficko City, the capital and the largest city by population in the KC, with over 1.1 billion people. The city also makes up a vast part of the Fickolean economy, and is commonly considered the cultural centre of Ficko and the cultural capital of the universe, as the centre of mass immigration for hundreds of years, and the key point for numerous religious festivals, such as the Veriist pilgrimage. Culture Film and Television See: Fickolean Film Industry, Fickolean Television Industry The Fickolean film and television industry is one of its largest cultural exports, and proportionally the largest film industry in the KC. The Fickolean film industry produces around 85,000 films a year, and brings in a market revenue of about sq1.2trillion a year. Music See: Fickolean Music Art See: Fickolean Art Fashion See: Fickolean Fashion The Fickolean fashion market is one of the largest fashion markets in the universe, importing clothing materials from all over the KC. Ficko's fashion market is the product of a great cultural diversity. Many Fickoleans wear suits, blazers, and smart trousers, and many others wear clothing materials draped over them, including robes, fatchas and gowns. High-end fashion tends to include thick, fur and well insulated robes, thick furry coats, fatchas of a shiny, eye-catching, or colourful design with embroidery and sometimes precious crystals inside, and suits of armour, often worn by the elites when walking around. Lightweight and comfortable suits of armour are quite popular among the very wealthy. Biodiversity See: Fickolean Biodiversity Fickolean animals, plants, funghi and so on tend to be very diverse as there is a great deal of carbon dioxide and oxygen in the Fickolean atmosphere. Category:Ficko Category:Planets